


Strip Tease

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus always moved so beautifully no matter what he was doing. Magic, walking, fucking. Every little movement was beautiful to Alec and to watch his boyfriend slowly strip in front of him was no exception.





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: strip tease.

“Don’t touch,” Magnus reminded him, pulling Alec’s hands away from his waist. There was a smile on Magnus face and he brought one of Alec’s hands up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. “Behave now and I’ll give you want you want later, Alexander. Okay?”

Alec gripped the edge of the chair and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. With Magnus grinding against his lap with his clothes mostly half off, Alec wanted nothing more than to tear the rest of their clothes off and take Magnus then and there, but he just gripped the arms tighter and enjoyed the show.

Magnus always moved so beautifully no matter what he was doing. Magic, walking, fucking. Every little movement was beautiful to Alec and to watch his boyfriend slowly strip in front of him was no exception. 

Magnus pressed his lips against Alec’s grinding harder against him and making him whimper. “Magnus,” Alec whined, his fingers itching to touch the other man.

“Soon, Alexander,” Magnus promised before slipping off Alec’s lap. He stood in front of Alec, hips moving as he danced for him, pushing down the pants he wore just enough to give Alec a peek. “If we went to bed now, what would you do to me?” Magnus asked, his voice soft but demanding. “How would you take me?”

“I’d want to make you feel good,” Alec replied, shifting in the chair, his pants uncomfortably tight. “But I’d also want to tease you like your teasing me now.”

Magnus chuckled softly his pants a little lower. “I don’t think you would.”

Alec shook his head. “No. I’m too horny right now. I just want to have sex so bad, Magnus. I want to be inside you, but I don’t think I’ll last very long.”

“It’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus said, his pants finally dropping to the floor. Alec’s heart pounded in his chest as he took in the sight of his boyfriend standing naked before him. His eyes trailed along his chest, down his toned stomach and finally to his hard cock. Alec’s mouth watered at the sight. He wanted that in his mouth now. “We’ve got all night, we can sex until we’re both too worn out to move.”

Alec looked back up at Magnus’ face. Magnus was smiling softly at him and Alec asked, “Can I touch you?”

Magnus’ smile grew wider and he nodded, laughing as Alec jumped out of the chair and wrapped his arms around him, knocking them both to the ground. “Someone’s eager, aren’t they?”

“I’m sorry. Are you okay, Magnus?”

“I’m just fine,” Magnus replied, cupping Alec’s face and kissing him, soft and slow. “It just surprised me, that’s all.” He kissed Alec again, the shadowhunter’s hands moving all along his body, touching every part he can. “Can I suggest something?” Alec nodded and Magnus smiled. “How about I turn over and you fuck me right here? Fast and dirty.”

Alec looked at Magnus in surprise. “The bed is right there, Magnus.”

“I know, but like I said,” Magnus said, moving his hands down to undo Alec’s pants. “We’ve got all night. We could fuck each other all over this room if you want. So what do you say? Want to make this a challenge? See how many surfaces we can fuck on?”

Alec smiled and pressed his lips to Magnus before flipping him over, pressing a finger against his hole to find it already wet and open. “Fuck, Magnus,” He mumbled, shoving his pants down enough to free his cock. “You really did prepare for tonight.”

“Of course I did,” Magnus moaned as Alec pressed into him. “I was also thinking we’d put that stamina rune to good use tonight.”

Alec chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus’ shoulder. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
